ovtfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk
|Екіпаж = 1 |Крейсерська швидкість = 905 (0,83 М) |Максимальна швидкість = 993 (0,91 М) |МШ у землі = |МШ на висоті = |Бойовий радіус = 860 |Дальність польоту = 1720 |Дальність польоту з ППБ = |Тривалість польоту = |Практична стеля = 13700 |Бойова стеля = |Швидкопідйомність = |Довжина = 20,08 |Висота = 3,78 |Розмах крил = 13,2 |Площа крил = 73 |Стрілоподібність = |Шасі = |Маса пустого = 13380 |Маса спорядженого = 21150 |Максимальна маса злету = 23815 |Двигуни = 2 х ТРДД General Electric F404-F1D2 |Тяга = |Тяга форсажна = 4 х 4850 кгс |Гарматне озброєння = |Точок підвіски = |Маса підвіски = |Внутрішнє бомбове навантаження = |Підвісне озброєння = |виробник = Lockheed Martin |Всього збудовано = 64 (включно з 5 YF-117) |Модифікації = |Конструктор = }} Локхід F-117 «Найт Хок» ( ) — одномісний дозвуковий тактичний малопомітний ударний літак американської фірми Lockheed Martin, призначений для таємного проникнення через систему ППО противника і атак стратегічно важливих наземних об'єктів військової інфраструктури (ракетні бази, аеродроми, центри управління і зв'язку тощо). Вартість виробництва 111,2 млн дол.Aronstein and Piccirillo 1997, ст. 267 Перший політ виконав 18 червня 1981 року. Останній серійний екземпляр був поставлений ВПС США в 1990 році. F-117 досить успішно застосовувався в ряді військових конфліктів. Літаки цього типу були повністю зняті з озброєння в середині 2008 року. Історія створення В результаті аналізу американські військові в 1974 році дійшли висновку, що для успішного удару по Радянському Союзу їм необхідно знайти спосіб подолати радянські ППО. В 1975 році DARPA розпочало проект «Гарві» ( ) зі створення винищувача з малою ефективною площею розсіювання. Серед учасників проекту була й команда Skunk works компанії Lockheed Martin. Інженери Skunk works розробили на основі рівнянь Максвела програму Echo 1, завдяки якій їм вдалось відібрати найкращі із запропонованих проектів літаків. 1 грудня 1977 здійснив перший політ прототип-демонстратор нового літака-винищувача — Hopeless Diamond . Всі серійні літаки F-117 були випущені в модифікації F-117A. Інших модифікацій не існувало. Запропоновані фірмою Локхід проекти F-117B, F-117N (палубного базування) і A/F-117X були відкинуті. Офіційна назва F-117 в ВПС США — «Найт Хок» (Night Hawk — ), хоча зустрічається і злите написання «Найтхок». Відповідно до системи позначень авіатехніки в збройних силах США, літера F присвоюється винищувачам. Причина того, чому «Найт Хок» був класифікований як винищувач і перебував на озброєнні винищувальних ескадрилей, залишається неясною; всупереч сформованому в популярній культурі образу «винищувача Стелс» ( ), F-117 є тактичним ударним літаком (бомбардувальником/штурмовиком) і ніколи не призначався для виконання винищувальних завдань. Аналогічна ситуація мала місце з тактичним/стратегічним бомбардувальником F-111, що також носив «винищувальне» позначення. Експлуатація thumb|250px Факт існування літака F-117 вперше був офіційно визнаний 10 листопада 1988, коли Пентагон випустив прес-реліз з описом історії створення літака і оприлюднив одну ретушовану фотографію.F-117 Development Перший публічний показ двох F-117 відбувся 21 квітня 1990. У 1991 після війни в Перській затоці «Найт Хок» було продемонстровано на Паризькому авіасалоні. Спочатку всі F-117 перебували на озброєнні 4450-ї тактичної групи (авіабаза Тонопа, Невада). У 1989 у група увійшла до складу 37-го тактичного винищувального крила. У 1992 році всі літаки були переведені на авіабазу Холломен в 49-е винищувальне крило. Вони перебували на озброєнні трьох ескадрилей: двох бойових (8-а винищувальна «Чорна вівця», 9-а винищувальна «Літаючі лицарі») і однієї навчальної (7-а ескадрилья бойової підготовки «Кричущі демони»). Пілоти F-117 називали себе «бандити» (Bandit). Кожен з 558 «бандитів», коли-небудь літали на «Найт Хоке», мав свій порядковий номер; таким чином, наприклад, бригадний генерал Грегорі Фіст (Gregory Feest) «Бандит 261» був 261-м пілотом, допущеним до польотів Air Force's stealth fighters making final flights. Бойове застосування * Вторгнення США до Панами (1989) * Війна в Перській затоці (1991) * Операція «Лис пустелі» (1998) * Війна НАТО проти Югославії (1999) В ході військової операції НАТО проти Союзної Республіки Югославії у складі авіаційної угруповання ВПС НАТО на авіабазах Шпангдалем і Авіано базувалося 24 тактичних винищувача F-117А «Стелс» зі складу 49 винищувального авіаційного крила (авіабаза Холломен, штат Нью-Мексико). Дані літаки брали участь в бойових діях з першого дня повітряної операції. В ході першої фази операції літаки F-117 діяли в складі ударних авіаційних груп (від двох до восьми літаків в групі) на середніх і великих висотах в темний час доби, завдаючи удари високоточними засобами ураження по найбільш важливим об'єктам ППО та об'єктам військово-промислового комплексу Югославії в районах великих населених пунктів (Белград, Нові-Сад, Крагуевац, Ніш, Приштина). Бойова напруга застосування літаків F-117А складала один-два літака-вильоту на добу. Час нанесення ударів не перевищувало двох-двох з половиною годин. 27 березня 1999 в 22:45 в ході чергового нальоту один літак F-117А був збитий засобами ППО СРЮ в районі м Будановічі (40 км західніше Белграда). З 28 березня 1999 з початком другої фази операції і переходом ВВС НАТО до ведення систематичних бойових дій, винищувачі діяли в будь-який час доби, в тому числі і в складних метеоумовах, переважно на великих висотах в цілях забезпечення безпеки польоту в умовах активних дій мобільних засобів ППО збройних сил СРЮ. Основними об'єктами ураження, як і раніше, були засоби ППО ВС Югославії, а також стратегічні об'єкти військово-політичного керівництва СРЮ, інфраструктури та військово-економічного потенціалу. Бойову напругу застосування F-117А було збільшено до трьох-чотирьох літако-вильотів на добу. Основним варіантом бортового озброєння літака були дві керовані бомби з лазерним наведенням калібру 900 кг, до 4 керовані ракети «Мейверік» або протирадіолокаційних ракет «HARM». Прицільно-навігаційні бортові системи літака включали тепловізійну, лазерну і супутникову - «NAVSTAR». ОПЕРАЦИЯ ОВС НАТО «РЕШИТЕЛЬНАЯ СИЛА» ПРОТИВ СОЮЗНОЙ РЕСПУБЛИКИ ЮГОСЛАВИИ,Монино. - 1999. С.50. * Іракська війна (2003) Конструкція літака Конструкція літака заснована на стелс-технології. Вперше елементи малопомітності використано при створенні в гітлерівській Німеччині в 1943 році літака Horten Ho 229. Пізніше в розробці експериментального американського Have Blue ці технології було дещо розширено шляхом використання сучасних теоретичних ідей та результатів практичних експериментів в області дифракції електромагнітних хвиль, матеріалознавства та синергічного впливу форми, конструкції, матеріалів, покрить, додаткових засобів радіоелектронної протидії на зменшення такого показника, як ефективна поверхня розсіювання (ЕПР) літака. Остаточно технології сформувались при створенні Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. Сам літак побудований за аеродинамічною схемою «літаюче крило» Журнал «Авіація і Час» № 01 2002 рік.html F-117 на сайті Paralay.com з V-подібним оперенням. Зовсім не характерне для дозвукових літаків крило з великою стрілоподібністю (67,5 °) з гострою передньою кромкою, окреслений прямими лініями профіль крила, гранований фюзеляж, утворений пласкими панелями трапецієвидної та трикутної форми, що розташовані таким чином один відносно одного, щоб розсіювати електромагнітні хвилі в бік від РЛС противника. Така форма літака, побудованого за концепцією «площин-відбивачів», отримала назву «фасеточна» (від — грань). Розташовані над крилом з обох сторін фюзеляжу пласкі повітрозабірники мають поздовжні перегородки з радіопоглинальних матеріалів. Частина потоку холодного повітря відокремлюється на вході в повітрозабірники і, минаючи двигуни, потрапляє в пласкі сопла, що екрануються крилом та мають розміри 165 х 25 см, нижні панелі яких покриті теплопоглинальними керамічними плитками, що значно знижує ІЧ-помітність літака. Літак не має зовнішніх підвісок, все озброєння розміщено всередині на фюзеляжі. Контури щілин, що утворюються в місцях з'єднання ліхтаря кабіни з фюзеляжем, стулки відсіків шасі і озброєння мають пилкоподібну форму, що також забезпечує ефективне розсіювання електромагнітної енергії і запобігає її прямому відбиванню у напрямку прийомопередавальної антени РЛС противника. У конструкції літака широко застосовані полімерні композиційні матеріали і радіопоглинаючі матеріали і покриття. У конструкції планера на частку металевих сплавів припадає тільки 10 відсотків маси. У результаті цих заходів, ефективна поверхня розсіювання (ЕПР) літака при опроміненні його локатором спереду була знижена, за деякими даними, до 0,025 м² } Див Figure 1.Наводиться за Stealth Warplanes By Doug Richardson, 2001 (2nd edition), стор 57 = frontcover & dq = Richardson, + Stealth & hl = en & ei = 6TzvS6TYFM2QOO3SgJYI & sa = X & oi = book_result & ct = result & resnum = 2 & ved = 0CCkQ6AEwAQ # v = snippet & q = physical% 20size% 20compared% 20to% 20RCS & f = false, що в кілька десятків разів менше, ніж ЕПР звичайних літаків схожих розмірів. Гранована форма фюзеляжа і незвичайний профіль крила значно погіршують аеродинамічні характеристики літака. У процесі проектування був досягнутий компроміс, при якому вимоги малої помітності радіолокації взяли гору над вимогами аеродинаміки — аеродинамічна якість літака дорівнює 4 (це трохи краще, ніж у Орбітера Спейс шаттл) F-117 Nighthawk. Опис., в результаті виявляється неможливим політ на надзвуковій швидкості, обмежується радіус дії, зменшується бойове навантаження і маневреність. Слід зауважити, що, незважаючи на такі радикальні рішення, конструкторам не вдалося досягти кінцевої мети — побудувати літак, невразливий для противника. По-перше, через погіршену аеродинаміку F-117 був погано захищений від атак винищувачів противника, якщо їм вдавалося його виявити. По-друге, закладені в конструкцію ідеї могли знизити видимість лише до певної межі, а також не забезпечували дуже низького ЕПР для радіолокаційних систем, в яких приймач і передавач були рознесені по різних точках. У результаті радянські зенітні комплекси С-200 і С-300 могли вести по ньому вогонь з великими шансами на влучення, а старіші модернізовані С-125 хоч і не гарантували поразки, але також могли становити загрозу. Зокрема, при нальотах на Югославію F-117 був збитий саме за допомогою комплексу С-125 3-ї батареї 250-ї бригади ППО під командуванням сербського полковника Дані Золтана . Аварії й катастрофи За всю історію експлуатації літаків F-117, за офіційними даними, було втрачено 7 машин (трохи більше 10% від загального числа побудованих), в тому числі один F-117 був збитий в ході бойових дій Інформація про льотних пригодах наведена за даними сайту http://www.f-117a.com/. * 20 квітня 1982 — F-117A (сер. номер 80-0785), підполковник Боб Райденауер (Bob Ridenhauer) «Бандит 102». Літак розбився на злеті через неправильно налаштовані на заводі системи управління польотом. Пілот не встиг катапультуватися, отримав важкі травми і був списаний з льотної роботи. * 11 липня 1986 — F-117A (сер. номер 81-0792), майор Росс Малхейр (Ross Mulhare) «Бандит 198». Літак зіткнувся з землею в районі Бейкерсфілд, Каліфорнія, під час нічного польоту. Причина — дезорієнтація пілота, що мав малий наліт на F-117. Майор Малхейр загинув. * 14 жовтня 1987 — F-117A (сер. номер 83-0815), майор Майкл Стюарт (Michael Stewart) «Бандит 231». Літак зіткнувся з землею в районі Тонопа під час нічного польоту. Причина — дезорієнтація пілота, що мав малий наліт на F-117. Майор Стюарт загинув. * 4 серпня 1992 — F-117A (сер. номер 85-0801), капітан Джон Міллз (John Mills) «Бандит 402». Літак загорівся під час нічного вильоту біля авіабази Холломен і вибухнув у повітрі. Причина — помилка наземного технічного персоналу при обслуговуванні. Капітан Міллз благополучно катапультувався. * 10 травня 1995 — F-117A (сер. номер 85-0822), капітан Кеннет Левенс (Kenneth Levens) «Бандит 461». Літак зіткнувся з землею в районі Зуні, Нью-Мексико, під час нічного польоту. Передбачувана причина — дезорієнтація пілота, що мав малий наліт на F-117. Капітан Левенс загинув. * 14 вересня 1997 — F-117A (сер. номер 81-0793), майор Брайан Найт (Bryan Knight) «Бандит 437». Літак зруйнувався в повітрі і врізався в будівлю під час авіаційного шоу в Чесапік, Меріленд. Аварія сталася з технічних причин, яка призвела до втрати пілотом управління. На землі постраждали 4 людини. Майор Найт благополучно катапультувався Відео катастрофи F-117A 14 вересня 1997.. * 27 березня 1999 — F-117A (сер. номер 82-0806), підполковник Дейл Зелко (Dale Zelko). Літак збитий в районі села Будановці в ході військової операції НАТО проти Югославії . Підполковник Зелко вдало катапультувався і був евакуйований пошуково-рятувальною групою. Відповідно до загальноприйнятої версії, F-117 був збитий зенітно-ракетним комплексом С-125 (ракета 5В27Д виробництва заводу ім. XX партз'їзду (нині Авітек) 1976 ) 3-ї батареї 250-ї бригади ППО (командир батареї — Золтан Дані). Існували версії про участь ЗРК «Куб» або винищувачів МіГ-29 і МіГ-21. За твердженням деяких джерел (зокрема, російського автора Володимира Ільїна та аргентинського Дієго Зампіні), F-117 був збитий винищувачем МіГ-29, пілотований підполковником Гвозденом Дюкічем. У той же час сербська газета «Політика» повідомляє, що «Цвях Дюкіч» (Gvozden Đukić) — це бойовий псевдонім, який використовував Золтан Дані в ході війни Miroslav Lazanski. Kako je oboren F-117. Пілотом F-117 іноді помилково вказується капітан Кен Двілі, оскільки він літав на цій машині в США і на її фюзеляжі було написано його ім'я. * 1 квітня 1999 — F-117A був пошкоджений і здійснив вимушену посадку F-117 на сайті Paralay.com — «Справжнім шоком для Америки стало знищення на третю добу бойових дій (27 березня о 20.55) першого F-117A», "1 квітня на аеродромі Плесо (м. Загреб, Хорватія) здійснив вимушену посадку інший F-117A, що отримав бойові пошкодження ", " Ще один літак цього типу, за повідомленнями сербів, було втрачено 5 квітня під час атаки телевежі "Црвена Кот "". * 5 квітня 1999 — F-117A, за заявами сербської сторони був знищений під час атаки телевежі «Црвена Кіт», однак втрата даного літака американцями не підтверджується . Зняття з озброєння ВПС США збиралися експлуатувати F-117 щонайменше до 2018 року F-117A Nighthawk (FAS.org), однак брак грошей на закупівлю нових багатоцільових винищувачів F-22 змусила почати процес зняття «Найт Хока» з озброєння набагато раніше. Офіційно про це було оголошено восени 2006 року. У тому ж році була закрита школа підготовки пілотів F-117, її останній випуск відбувся 13 жовтня F-117 pilot school closes. Перші десять F-117 були зняті з озброєння в грудні 2006 року. До березня 2008 ВПС США продовжували експлуатувати 15 літаків цього типу The USAF prepares one of its icons for retirement. Формально процедура зняття з озброєння завершилася 22 квітня того ж року, коли чотири F-117 в останній раз піднялися в повітря, здійснивши переліт на авіабазу Тонопа . asp? s = 8210636 Last of Air Force's F-117 Nighthawks Retire in Tonopah. thumb|350px|right|Три проекції F-117 Тактико-технічні характеристики ДжерелаLOCKHEED F-117A NIGHTHAWK на сайті національного музею ВПС СШАF-117 Development. Air Vectors Технічні характеристики * Довжина літака:'20,08 м * 'Висота літака:'3,78 м * 'Розмах крила: 13,2 м * Площа крила: 73 м ² * Екіпаж: 1 людина * Маса: : *'Порожнього:' 13380 кг : *'Нормальна:' 21150 кг : *'Максимальна:' 23815 кг : *'Бойове навантаження:' 2270 кг (2500 кг при зменшенні запасу палива) : *'Паливо:' 5500 кг : *'Навантаження на крило:' :: *'При максимальній злітній масі:' 327 кг/м ² :: *'При нормальній злітній масі:' 290 кг/м ² * Фронтальна''' ЕПР:' за деякими даними 0,025 м ² (для моностатіческой РЛС X-діапазону), за іншими 0,1 — 0,01 Двигун * 'Тип двигуна:' 2 х ТРДД General Electric F404-F1D2 : *'Тяга максимальна:' 2 x 4850 кгс * 'тягооснащеність:' : *'При нормальній злітній масі:' 0,46 : *'При максимальній злітній масі:' 0,41 thumb|170px|right|F-117 в польоті Льотні характеристики * 'Максимальна швидкість:' 993 км/год (0,91 М) * 'Крейсерська швидкість:' 905 км/год (0,83 М) * 'Дальність:' 1720 км : *'Бойовий радіус:' 860 км * 'Практична стеля:' 13700 м * 'Максимальна експ. перевантаження:'+6 G Вплив Вкрай своєрідний зовнішній вигляд літака став джерелом натхнення для деяких дизайнерів, в результаті чого з'явилися, наприклад, концепт Lamborghini F-117 Lamborghini F-117, стилізований тюнінг для Ferrari 458 Italia Німецька компанія перетворила Ferrari 458 Italia в винищувач-невидимку і ноутбук ASUS ROG G73Jh Ігровий ноутбук ASUS ROG G73Jh «стелс» представлений офіційноE2% 80% 98stealth-fighter% E2% 80% 98-ultimate-gaming-laptop/ASUS G73JH — ASUS Launch the G73 'Stealth-Fighter' Ultimate Gaming Laptop. Появи в фільмах * Захоплення 2: Темна територія * Перехоплювач * Наказано знищити — використовується вигадана десантна модифікація. З її допомогою команда спецназу проникає на захоплений терористами літак. * Філадельфійський експеримент 2 (фільм) — літак потрапляє в минуле, в 1945 рік. Доставлену на цьому літаку атомну бомбу фашистська Німеччина скидає на Нью-Йорк і перемагає у другій світовій війні. Починається альтернативна реальність. Примітки Див. також * Stealth (технологія) * Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit * F-35 Посилання * Російський «Стелс» (документальний фільм телеканалу «Росія», історія створення) * Керівництво з льотної експлуатації F-117A. * Rebecca Grant. Fade to Black (Air Force Magazine, October 2006, Vol. 89, No. 10) * Фотографії F-117 на сайті Авіа Світ Примітки Література * ''Aronstein David C. and Albert C. Piccirillo. HAVE BLUE and the F-117A. Reston, VA: AIAA, 1997. ISBN 1-56347-245-7. Посилання * Опис Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * F-117 Категорія:Літаки Lockheed Категорія:Бомбардувальники США Категорія:Літаюче крило